Brüder unter sich
by silkena
Summary: Auch Jasper hatte seine Probleme, vor allem, als er sich der Familie nicht zugehörig fühlte. Und dieses Problem will sein Bruder nun beheben ( Spielt 1952 / All Vampire )


_**Guten Tag, **_

_**ich bin ein Fan von den Familienbeziehungen der Cullens und hin und wieder**_

_**schaffe ich es zu einem OneShot.**_

_**Dieses Mal widme ich mich Jasper und seinen**_** Problemen...**

_****Nicht jeder kann von Anfang an vertrauen, man muss erst lernen es zu könne..._

Wir schreiben das Jahr 1952 und mittlerweile ist meine Familie im 4 Leute vergrößert worden, seitdem ich zurückgekehrt war.

Einmal meine Schwester, Rosalie Hale, eine arrogante Person , die sich dennoch als halbwegs erträgliche Frau herausstellte und mittlerweile hatte ich sie als Schwester akzeptiert und seitdem sie mit Emmet verheiratet war, war sie mehr als nur erträglich, wir kamen immer besser aus.

Emmet war ein kindischer, aufdringlicher Vampir, der letzte , den Carlisle zu dem Leben verdammt hatte ( Dank diesem genialen Vertrag mit den Quileuten ) und er war mir, trotz seines Verhaltens, relativ ans Herz gewachsen und ich nannte ihn gerne Bruder.

Dann unsere 2 neuesten Zugänge, Alice und Jasper Whitlock.

Alice war hyperaktiv, nervig und eindeutig Modesüchtig...und doch war sie zu einer verdammt guten Freundin geworden, mit der ich in den 2 Jahren allerlei scheiß gemacht hatte.

Doch einzig allein mit Jasper konnte ich nicht´s anfangen..zurückgezogen, ruhig und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich ihn kannte, als Freund oder gar Bruder ansah.

Ich konnte mit diesem Mann nicht´s anfangen, er war für mich ein Mysterium in Person.

Carlisle ließ ihm das, genauso wie der Rest, doch die Tatsache, dass er sich immer mehr distanzierte, brachte nicht nur mir das Grübeln, sondern auch dem Rest.

Nur ich allein wusste, dass Jasper nur hier war, weil er Alice liebte, auch wenn er den Wunsch hatte, sich nur noch von Tierblut nähren zu wollen, ein geringer Punkt war.

´´ Edward, hör´ auf zu grübeln und lass uns eine Runde catchen´´, meinte Emmet und riss mich damit aus meinen Gedanken.

Ich schaute meinen Bruder an, bevor ich die Augen verdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte, denn darauf hatte ich grad keine Lust auf ´ne Rauferei.

Emmet´s größtes Hobby, mit mir zu raufen, auch wenn ich ihm eindeutig überlegen war, wollte er immer und wieder Revanche, eine Tatsache, die auf die Dauer nerven konnte.

´´ Ich glaub, ich geh mal ´ne Runde jagen´´, meinte ich, bevor er mich mit Argumenten überzeugen konnte, die vor allem aus ´Sei nicht so feige´ bestanden, und das verletzte stark meinen Stolz.

´´ Kann ich mitkommen?´´, fragte jemand und ich schaute zur Tür, wo Jasper stand und mich vorsichtig anlächelte.

Trotz der ganzen 2 Jahre, in denen er nun mit uns reiste, war er immer noch recht schüchtern und hielt sich diskret im Hintergrund...er war noch schüchterner als Emmet zu Beginn.

Ja, Emmet war am Anfang sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, etwas, was mich bis heute noch wunderte.

´´ Klar, gerne´´.

Seine Antwort war ein leichtes Nicken, er traute sich bis heute nicht, alleine jagen zu gehen, doch ich nahm es ihm nicht übel, es war verständlich, seine Vergangenheit hat aus reinem Töten bestanden.

Vielleicht traute er deswegen niemanden über den Weg, vielleicht war er deswegen so, ich wusste es nicht und ich würde auch nicht von mir aus fragen, ich bekam schon zu viel durch seine Gedanken mit.

Zusammen zu jagen war so ziemlich das einzige, was wir zusammen unternahmen und es waren auch schweigsame Jagdgänge.

Und auch dieses Mal begann es wie immer, wir liefen eine Weile nebeneinander her, wogen dann, wenn wir ein Tier witterten, ab, wer mehr Durst hatte, dieses Mal war ich es, und dann jagten wir.

Ich erlegte 2 Tiere und durfte dann feststellen, dass ich weniger Durst hatte, als ich dachte, denn ich war vollkommen gesättigt.

Jasper war nicht in der Nähe, jedenfalls konnte ich seine Gedanken nicht hören, sodass ich mich auf die Suche nach ihm machte.

Ich lief gut und gerne eine halbe Stunde seiner Spur hinter her, bis er endlich in mein Gedankenfeld kam und es traf mich wie ein Schlag, an was er sich erinnerte...

_Flashback ( Jasper POV )_  
´_´ Du hast den Menschen gehen lassen, wenn ich das Recht sehe?´´, fragte die in meinen Ohren wütend klingende Stimme von Maria hinter mir._

_ ´´ Sie hat es nicht verdient zu sterben, sie ist gerade mal 12´´, flüsterte ich und starrte weiterhin aus dem Loch in der Wand nach draußen. _

_´´ Sie sind unsere Nahrung, Jasper, mehr nicht! Jeder Mensch, der hierher kommt, muss sterben. Du hättest sie mir geben können´´. In mir wuchs Wut an, vielleicht spiegelte sie nur Maria´s wieder, jedenfalls war ich wütend. _

_´´ Wir waren auch mal Menschen! Ich weigere mich Kinder abzuschlachten!´´, fauchte ich und wirbele herum, wobei mein wütender Blick Maria fixierte. _

_´´Jeder Mensch stirbt, egal wie ALT und das ist ein BEFEHL, Jasper! ´´, zischte Maria und trat bedrohlich auf mich zu. _

_´´ Ich weigere mich´´._

_ Und dann holte sie aus, ich spürte ihre Hand auf meiner Wange, mein Kopf flog zur Seite und ich spürte die Striemen an meiner Wange, die brannte. _

_´´ Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie weit dein Durst dich treiben wird. Widerstrebst du mir, wirst du bestraft, dass weißt du´´, meinte sie hart._

_ Und dann rief sie wieder dieses Mädchen rein, es war jung, sie war zierlich und sie war so unschuldig. _

_Ihr Duft traf mich so unvorbereitet, dass sich Gift in meinem Mund sammelte und meine Kehle zu brennen begann._

_ Ich wollte Blut, das frische, warme, gut riechende Blut des armen Kindes. _

_Sie lächelte mich scheu an und reckte mir dann ihren Hals hin._

_ ´´Verschwinde´´, zischte ich nur, ich will sie nicht töten, ich will nicht das Blut von diesem Kind trinken, nicht meinen Durst an ihr löschen._

_ Doch Maria machte mir da einen Strich durch meinen Willen, denn sie zückte ein Messer und ritzte sie am Hals, sodass ein kleines Blutrinnsal an ihrem Hals herablief. _

_Und in dem Moment war es um meine Kontrolle geschehen, ich stürzte mich auf das Kind und biss ihr tief in den Hals..._

_* Ende * (Ed POV)_

´´Jasper´´.

Ich rüttelte ihn an der Schulter und versuchte ihn aus dieser Erinnerung herauszureißen, die ihn quälte.

Zu seinen Füßen lag ein Kind, es war anscheinend schon länger tot, und es war eindeutig von einem Vampir umgebracht worden, denn es schien kein Tropfen Blut in ihr zu sein.

´´ Du hast es gesehen, oder?´, flüsterte, sodass ich seufzte und bejahte.

´´ Wie schafft ihr das alle von Anfang an mit den Tieren auszukommen ? ´´.

Ich lachte auf, sodass er sich umdrehte und mich fragend anschaute, da er mein Lachen nicht verstand.

´´ Ich selber habe mich ein ganzes Jahrzehnt lang von Menschen ernährt. Es war Carlisle der mir dabei half, von den Menschen wieder herunter zu kommen. Man muss nur seine Hand nehmen und sich helfen lassen. Der Wille allein hilft da leider nicht´´, erklärte ich ruhig und nun schaute er zu Boden.

´´ Ich kann nicht mehr vertrauen, dafür wurde mein Vertrauen zu oft gebrochen ´´, flüsterte er , ich hörte den Schmerz aus seiner Stimme.

Aha, er öffnet sich also? Nutzen wir die Chance !

´´ Hast du uns jemals an einer Entscheidung von Carlisle zweifeln sehen? Oder hast du je bemerkt, dass er uns gegenüber die Hand erhebt?´´, fragte ich also, sodass er mich verwundert anschaute, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte .

´´ Ihm zu Vertrauen ist so ziemlich die beste Entscheidung , die ich in den letzten 50 Jahren getroffen habe´´, meinte ich nur, sodass er seufzte.

´´ Ich werde mich aber nie so beherrschen können wie ihr. Auch wenn mir andauernd das Bild dieses Kindes vorschwebt, ich will trotzdem jeden umbringen, der mir über den Weg läuft. Ich zweifle an dem, was ich sehe´´.

´´ Die Sache mit dem Kind war schrecklich, überaus schrecklich zugegebener Maßen und das du sie nicht töten wolltest, beweist doch, dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Maria hat nur gewusst, wie sie dich zum Töten verleiten kann. Diese Frau war doch nur reiner Ab..´´, meinte ich, doch er unterbrach mich barsch, mich traf eine Welle Wut, während er meinte, ´´ Ja, war sie, und doch hab ich jedes Mal dieses verdammte Gefühl und dieser Hass auf mich selber, wenn ich einem Kind begegne´´, zischte er und ich schloss die Augen, für den Moment ratlos, was ich sagen sollte.

Und dann erinnerte ich mich an Carlisle´s Worte, als ich, selber voller Menschenblut intus , zu ihm zurückgekehrt hatte und beinahe ein Mensch gerissen hatte.

´´ Man kann nicht ändern was geschehen ist, dass weißt du genauso gut wie ich. Man kann jetzt nur nach vorne schauen und versuchen es wieder gut zu machen, indem du dir selber vergibst, dass du deiner Natur nachgegeben hast. Menschen töten liegt in unserer Natur, das Blut ist in dem Moment das wichtige, nicht der Mensch, doch wir widerstreben dem, indem wir Tiere reißen. Lerne, dir zu vergeben und damit klarzukommen, deine Taten zu bereinigen und dem Menschenblut abzuschwören ´´, wiederholte ich seine Worte und spürte selber schmerzlichst, dass ich mir noch lange nicht vergeben hatte, was ich 10 Jahre lang getan hatte.

´´ Du selber scheinst zwar einen Rat parat zu haben, doch du kommst selber damit nicht klar´´, stellte Jasper ruhig fest, sodass ich ihn nur schief angrinsen konnte.

´´Den Rat hat mir Carlisle gegeben, es ist Jahre her, deswegen denke ich, dass er auch für dich nützlich wirken könnte... auch wenn wir beide wissen, dass es mir noch lange nicht gelingt, ihn selber ganz zu befolgen´´, erklärte ich, sodass er mich leicht anlächelte.

´´ Warum vertraust du diesem Mann so sehr?´´, hakte er nach, sodass ich nur verlegen grinsen konnte.

´´ Es scheint zu bald zu regnen, wie wär´s, wenn wir uns ein schattiges Plätzchen suchen, denn ich hab keine Lust, Esme zu verärgern´´, schlug ich zuerst vor und Jasper stimmte zu.

Nachdem wir es uns auf einem dichten Baum gemütlich gemacht hatten, wiederholte er seine Frage nachdrücklich.

´´ Warum ich ihm so vertraue? Eine gute Frage, die schwer zu beantworten ist. Carlisle hat mich verwandelt und danach all meine Laune, meine Schreierei und eben alles, was nach der Verwandlung folgte, ertragen ohne zu meckern, bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Danach erst habe ich gemerkt, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte, weil er mich in dieses Leben gedrängt hatte. Doch anstatt mich, nachdem ich drauf und dran gewesen war ihn zu schlagen, wegzuschicken, hatte er nur ruhig dagestanden und mich betrachtet. Es hatte mich damals schon beeindruckt, dass er mir trotz meines Verhaltens Halt bot, da Menschen töten damals nicht in meine Optionen gepasst hat. In den darauf folgenden Monaten hat er mir viel gezeigt...nicht nur, wie ich als Vampir überleben konnte, sondern mich auch vieles lehrte. Mathematik, Philosophie, Latein, Griechisch, Schach und vieles mehr, was ich zu der menschlichen Zeit nichtmals in Betracht zog zu lernen, oder zu vertiefen. Er bewies Geduld, Loyalität und irgendwann begann ich ihm zu vertrauen, ich merkte, dass ich ihn als Vaterfigur ansah und das diese Gefühle erwidert wurden. Als ich gegangen war, ging mir das übermenschliche Gehabe von ihm auf die Nerven.

Und als ich zurückkehrte, nahm er mich wieder auf, ohne mein Verhalten zu strafen. Daher das Vertrauen zu ihm, ich weiß, dass er zu mir hält, wenn ich Probleme habe und zu mir steht, wenn ich Recht behalte bei irgendeinem belanglosen Streit´´, erklärte ich ausschweifend und merkte, dass ich ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, als ich an all das dachte.

´´ Euer Verhältnis ist bemerkenswert eng, deswegen habe ich nachgefragt. Selbst Emmet und er sind sich nicht so vertraut´´, erklärte er seine Frage, sodass ich nur grinsen konnte.

´´ Auch Emmet hat sich in Zeiten der Schwäche an Dad gewandt, jeder von uns hat das schon getan, sogar Alice bat ihn schon um Hilfe. Es ist keine Schwäche, es ist ein Zeichen des Willen´s´´, meinte ich ruhig, sodass er mich leicht anlächelte und nickte.

´´ Eure Familie ist so ziemlich das Gegenteil von dem, was ich bisher gesehen habe. Ihr haltet aus Vertrauen und Liebe zueinander. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da reinpasse´´, flüsterte er und starrte durch die Blätter in den Regen.

´´ Das musst du herausfinden, Jasper, indem du es versuchst. Jeder von uns hat es herausfinden müssen und bisher hat jeder seinen Platz in der Familie gefunden. Ich muss zugeben, Rose kann mir ziemlich auf die Nerven gehen, deine Freundin kann so ziemlich die nervigste Person auf dieser Welt sein und Emmet ist das Kind in Person und dennoch sehen wir sie alle als Familienmitglieder an, gehen uns zwar auf die Nerven, doch wir lieben uns irgendwie schon´´.

Er grinste nun und musste dann lachen, als er an eine Szene dachte, in der sich die Welt gegen mich verschworen hatte.

Alice war mit wegen Shoppen auf die Nerven gegangen, Emmet nervte mich mit anzüglichen Gedanken von Rose und Rose triezte mich verbal, und doch hatte Carlisle es geschafft, dass wir uns in Ruhe ließen...irgendwie, während Esme überfordert davonstolziert war.

´´ Siehst du. Und du könntest auch dazu gehören, wenn du uns nur lassen würdest, anstatt dich zurückzuziehen und aus allem herauszuhalten. Vor allem könntest du mich von der ständigen Drängelei seitens Emmet erlösen, damit ich mit ihm raufe...du könntest ihn genauso locker besiegen, wie ich ihn´´, meinte ich lachend und sein Grinsen schwand wieder.

´´ Ich habe mit dem Kämpfen abgeschlossen. Jeder, der meint mit mir zu kämpfen, stirbt´´, meinte er hart, sodass ich die Augen verdrehte.

´´ Ein weiteres Problem, weswegen du nie abschließen könntest, wenn du so weiter machst. Werd´ RUHIGER und hör´ auf dauernd so angespannt zu sein! Wenn du dir keinen Spaß gönnst und immer so verklemmt bist, wirst du es nie schaffen, zu uns zu gehören´´, seufzte ich., doch als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten wollte, hob ich die Hand damit er schwieg.

´´ Du kannst nicht´s für deine Vergangenheit und es wird auch nicht von heute auf morgen zu ändern sein, da es dich zu lange geprägt hat. Doch immer alles Schritt für Schritt. Zuerst solltest du dich überwinden und mit deiner Vergangenheit abschließen´´, sagte ich, sodass er wieder den Blick abwandte und seufzte.

´´Leichter gesagt als getan, du weißt selber, wie schwer es ist´´.

´´ Der Unterschied zwischen uns ist, dass du manipuliert wurdest, ich habe meine Taten selbst zu verantworten. Du kanntest es nicht anders, ich kannte beiden Möglichkeiten´´, erklärte ich und spürte wie immer, wenn ich daran dachte, was ich alles getan hatte, einen kleinen Stich der Schuld in meine toten Herzen.

´´ Du bereust deine Taten, also mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Der menschliche Duft ist einfach zu verlockend´´, versuchte Jasper mich aufzumuntern, etwas, was ihm aber nicht gelang, jedenfalls mal nicht verbal, durch seine Gabe aber nahm er mir die Schuldgefühle, die auf meiner Seele lasteten. ´´ Ich bin kein Mensch von großen Worten, meine Gabe ist normal mein Beruhigungsmittel für andere´´, meinte er entschuldigend, doch ich winkte ab.

´´ Ich wiederhole hier mehr Worte von Carlisle, als das ich sinnvolle Worte von mir gebe, die mir selber einfallen´´, gab ich Preis, sodass er wieder leicht lächelte.

´´ Er ist dauernd in deinem Kopf und gibt dir Ratschläge oder?´´.

´´ Ja, er hat oft Gastauftritte in meinem Kopf. Manchmal denke ich wirklich, dass ich verrückt bin ´´, lachte ich und er stimmte leise ein. Dieser Jasper gefiel mir besser, er war offener als sonst, er zeigte, dass man gut mit ihm reden konnte.

´´ Wenn du so immer wärst, wäre jeder von uns glücklicher´´, sagte ich dann und sein Blick war verwundert, bevor er wieder wegschaute und seufzte.

´´ Mit dir kann man sich eben besser unterhalten ,als mit Emmet´´, meinte er unruhig, sodass ich lachen musste.

´´ Man kann sich mit jedem von uns gut unterhalten, selbst Emmet ist ein guter Zuhörer, er wirkt nur nicht so, er ist es aber´´.

Für ein paar Minuten schwieg er dann, er war in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken und ich hielt mich diskret aus seinen Gedanken heraus. ´´ Wir müssen Carlisle noch wegen der Leiche Bescheid geben, damit wir wissen, was wir damit machen sollen.

´´ Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wer es gewesen sein könnte?´´, durchbrach ich seine Gedanken, aus denen er erschrocken aufschreckte.

´´Ich war es nicht gewesen, ich kenne auch nicht den Geruch´´, murmelte er nachdenklich, sodass ich nickte, ich hatte den leichten Geruch kaum riechen können, der Leichengeruch überdeckte dies.

´´Willst du noch jagen, oder ist dir der Durst vergangen?´´, fragte ich leise, sodass er erleichtert nickte.

Langsam machen wir uns auf den Rückweg, jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken, doch bevor wir in Hörweite des Hauses kamen, blieb er stehen.

´´ Kannst du das, was du gerade erfahren hast, bitte für dich behalten? ´´, bat er mich leise, sodass ich verständnisvoll nickte und ihn um das gleiche bat, nicht jeder kannte genaueres von mir und er versprach es für sich zu behalten.

´´ Und wenn du Hilfe brauchst...dann frag jemanden von uns, jeder kennt diese Situation und jeder wird dir helfen, ohne dich auszulachen´´, meinte ich, bevor ich dann wieder loslief, ich wollte keine Antwort hören.

Den Rest des Weges legten wir auch schweigend zurück und als wir das Haus betreten wollten, sprang uns Alice grinsend entgegen.

_Danke, Edward, _warf sie mir gedanklich dankbar zu, sodass ich nur nicken konnte. Stumm formte ich ein ´Keine Ursache´ mit den Lippen, während Alice sich in die Arme ihres Freundes warf.

_Vielleicht hilft ihm das..._

Ein paar Tage später...

´´Komm schon, Edward, BITTTTEEEE´´, bettelte Emmet mich mal wieder an, sodass ich entnervt die Augen verdrehte und gerade ansetzten wollte, ihm eine Zusage gegen den Kopf zu werfen, als Jasper einsprang.

´´ Wenn es dir nicht´s ausmachen würde, würde ich mich an Stelle Edward´s melden´´, schlug er vor und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen.

Er hatte wirklich was aus dem Gespräch gezogen, dass wir geführt hatten, er hatte mit mir Schach gespielt, war gestern sogar an der allabendlichen familiären Anti-Langeweile-Ratssitzung beteiligt gewesen und als Carlisle mir hatte fragende Blicke zugeworfen, schüttelte ich nur brav mit dem Kopf.

Das Gespräch mit Jasper blieb unter uns, ich würde sein Vertrauen nicht brechen.

Es dauerte 2 Minuten, dann kam ein schmollender Emmet und ein grinsender Jasper wieder rein, Emmet maulte in Gedanken über unfaires Verhalten, Jasper hingegen war froh, dass er sich über diese Hürde getraut hatte.

´´ Man kann auch kämpfen ohne zu Töten...rein aus Spaß, dass dürftest du jetzt kapiert haben´´, murmelte ich leise, sodass er mir dankbare Blicke zuwarf.

_Danke...weißt du wo Carlisle ist? Ich...Ich will ihn was bitten_, fragte er mich gedanklich, sodass ich mit einem Kopfnicken nach oben wies.

´´Akten´´, meinte ich nur erklärend, sodass er wieder zweifelte.

´´ Geh schon, der Herr hier hat ihn schon bei weit schlimmeren gestört´´, brummelte ich, sodass Emmet laut lachte.

´´ Es ist doch interessant, dass unsere alten Eltern doch so was wie ein Sexleben besitzen! Auch wenn die Stellung sterbenslangweilig war!´´, meinte er laut, sodass ich ein lautes ´SEI BLOß RUHIG´ von oben hörte.

´´ Siehst du, er scheint nicht sehr beschäftigt zu sein´´, sprach ich ihm Mut zu, den er jetzt brauchte.

´´ Willst du ihn fragen, ob er dir beim Jagen hilft?´´, fragte Emmet leise und ernst, sodass er von Jasper erst Mal fragende Blicke zugeworfen bekam.

Die Frauen waren alle jagen, deswegen konnte sich keiner von denen einmischen, obwohl ich wusste, dass Carlisle gut und gerne jetzt lauschte.

Jasper nickte zögerlich, sodass Emmet von seinen Kindereien absah und lehnte sich zurück.

´´ Ich habe 4 Monate gebraucht, bevor ich mich traute, ihn zu fragen, ob er mir helfen würde. Als ich das erste Mal zur Schule ging, bin ich dort bereits nach einer Stunde abgehauen und habe Carlisle beinahe auf Knien angefleht, dass er mich noch von dort fern hält. Doch er hat mir einen Tipp gegeben, er sagte, ich muss den Willen zeigen und eine tägliche Jagd wäre unausweichlich, aber er würde weiterhin wollen, dass ich dorthin gehe. Anfangs war es eine Qual, doch nach ein paar Wochen , merkte ich, wie der Wunsch, alle um mich herum zu töten, abklang. Er hat mir gesagt, was ich machen soll und ich habe auf ihn gehört. Das ist der einzige Tipp, den ich dir geben kann. Höre auf ihn, egal, wie schrecklich das am Anfang wirken mag. Es ist immer sinnvoll. Vertraue ihm´´, gab er ihm einen Rat, den ich ihm vor Jahren gegeben hatte.

_Warum kopieren wir eigentlich die Ratschläge anderer?Vielleicht weil wir erst dann kapieren, dass sie wirklich sinnvoll sind..._

´´Okay, ihr vertraut ihm, also versuche ich es auch´´, flüsterte er und drehte sich dann um. Eine halbe Stunde später meinte Carlisle gedanklich, dass er mit Jasper auf die Jagd gehen würde, während Jasper uns beiden einen dankbaren Blick zuwarf.

_Er passt zu dieser Familie, eindeutig..._

__Ende

- - - -  
Über ein paar Rückmeldungen wurde ich mich freuen  
Silkena


End file.
